


RiRen Drabbles

by thatagenderkid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Hange Zoë, Anime, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Drabble Collection, M/M, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, all characters apart from levi and eren are just mentioned, attack on titan - Freeform, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatagenderkid/pseuds/thatagenderkid
Summary: RiRen AU drabbles I probably wrote in class(Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger)-Started: 27/7/18Ended: 30/8/18[originally on wattpad] so pls don’t judge how cringe they are :')
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> //Person A is a NSA agent that is placed into Person B's group chat with his friends for a week after they find something questionable. Over the week, Person A slowly becomes genuinely interested in Person B and their friends life//

•OKAY PERSON A IS TOTALLY LEVI AND PERSON B IS EREN WITH JEAN AND MARCO (I want Jean and Eren to get along. Leave me be.)

•Levi is probably in the chat because lord knows Marco and Eren won't shut up about aliens and illuminati and shit

•And at first Levi talks all proper using punctuation and commas and shit like that

•And Marco and Jean are like

•"wHo thE FUCK IS THIS?!"

•And Levi has to explain

•So at first it's just the three of them talking

•And then Eren joins in like

•"YO YO BITCHES I'M BACK FROM STUDYING, we still up for a High School Musical marathon tonight?"

•And Levi is like "actually Camp Rock is better"

•And all hell breaks loose 

•But they all make up like six hours later

•And the three fuckers get Levi to tell them about his personal life 

•And they find out he's pretty cool and actually lives near them

•And Jean refuses to speak English in the chat when he realises that Levi is also French

•So they basically gossip about things while Marco and Eren feel left out

•And Levi lets it slide that he wants to meet Eren 

•And Jean ships it sO HARD

•So he gives Levi Eren's address

•iN THE GROUP CHAT 

•And Eren's like

•"whY IS MY ADDRESS IN THE GROUP CHAT JEAN?!"

•And Jean is just like "Sorry not sorry bitch"

•So Levi private messages Eren and asks if it's okay to meet

•And Eren gets really nervous

•Because yeah, he wants to meet this guy

•Like

•They got Levi to send a picture of himself

•And fuCk HE IS HOT

•So Eren asks for dinner

•And Levi agrees 

•And the next night Marco and Jean are blowing their phones up

•bECAUSE THEIR BABIES ARE GOING ON THEIR FIRST DATE

•They don't get a reply from either man all night

•No matter how annoying they are

•Because both men turned their phones off

•And finally the next morning Jean asks how it went

•And Eren just responds with a photo of him and Levi; Levi's left arm is under his neck and his right arm is wrapped around his waist, from behind him

•And Marco starts smashing the keyboard and hitting send

•And Jean is speaking French again

•And Eren just sets his phone down and cuddles closer to Levi - mostly because Levi pulled him closer


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Person A works at a pizza parlour and Person B wants free pizza.//

-Eren is A, Levi is B

-Eren is like the main pizza maker

-Because his pizzas are good as hELL

-And Levi always comes in with Connie and Sasha begging for free pizza

-But Eren won't allow it

-"Just because your my friends doesn't mean your getting free pizza"

-And everyday Connie slams his hands onto the counter

-"C'mon man!"

-"No! Now get out of the line!"

-So the three will sit at a booth all day and shoot Eren angry glares

-AND THEy CALL HIM PAPA EREN

-Sasha and Connie cling to each other and give him sad eyes while Levi pulls them close like he's their mother 

-"Eren my children are stARVING"

-"LevI"

-And Connie always uses a high pitch voice when he talks to Eren

-"Please Papa Eren?"

-And Eren is ready to stick his head in the pizza oven 

-But every night he always feels a little bad

-So he drops off free pizza at Springles's house, and brings some home for him and Levi

-And they both sit and watch movies

-And Levi always kisses Eren as a thankyou for the pizza

-And Eren doesn't want any other job if he gets this every night


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Imagine your OTP gets into a fight and one yells they love the other and it goes really quiet.// (Canon verse)

-aaahhHHHHHH

-Okay

-Let's say their in Levi's office/bedroom talking

-They've been for about fifteen minuets 

-Friends for about 2 years

-And Eren has the HUGEST FUCKING CRUSH on Levi

-And one day Levi says that he wants to go on a scouting mission alone, to check that the Titans are actually gone 

-And Eren instantly gets all protective 

-Because he doesn't want Levi getting hurt

-Or lost

-Or kidnapped 

-Or killed

-Okay scratch all of that

-Eren doesn't want Levi leaving period

-And he's turning red and his voice is rising and he's already slammed his hands onto Levi's desk

-And Levi is so confused and kind of scared 

-Because he's only ever seen Eren this mad twice before 

-And the last time he was, Levi ended up cutting him out of his Titan form

-So Levi is kind of backing away 

-But then he asks

-"Why do you even care?"

-And Eren just yells

-"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!"

-And everything goes quiet 

-For like

-Fifteen minuets 

-Dead silent

-And Eren is just thinking about how he just wasted two years of friendship 

-So he just clears his throat

-And Levi smiles 

-"I guess Reiner owes Jean sixty pounds." (Anyone know the actual currency?)

-And Eren whips his head around

-Because he was there when Jean and Reiner made that bet

-And it was that Jean got the money if Eren said I love you first/was the one to ask him out and Levi said I love you too/yes, back

-So Eren just whispers out

-"Will you go out with me?"

-And Levi just grins and nods 

-And that's how they started dating


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //"H-hey! Why are you crying all of a sudden?//(Canon verse) 
> 
> [don’t really like this one, but oh well]

-Fuck

-Okay so Levi is currently going through one of those days where you have so much stress on your shoulders you just fucking lose it and break down over something like dropping a pencil or something 

-And they're still fighting Titans

-So let's say it's sleeping hours and they're in their bedroom - it's actually Levi's office/bedroom but whatever

-Eren is in the bathroom as he just got dressed from getting out of the shower when he hears a smash from the bedroom

-So he runs in and sees Levi standing there with a broken cup at his feet and tea all over the floor

-And Eren thinks he looks kind of cute standing there in pyjama bottoms and shirt, and socks 

-But then Levi's shoulders start shaking

-And he's already got his hands into fists

-And Eren's like ??? Levi ???

-And Levi breaks down and starts sobbing

-So Eren moves forward and picks Levi up and carries him out of the room 

-They go to the bathroom (Levi's got an on suite btw) and Eren makes sure Levi's feet aren't cut from the cup

-And he's trying to comfort Levi and tell him that it's alright that he broke a cup

-"Babe, we can get a new cup and more milk and tea bags, it's okay."

-But Levi just wants to curl up in their bed and sleep for five days

-So that's what he does 

-Or at least starts to do

-He tells Eren about all the stress he has been under and how he just wants to sleep

-And Eren's heart shatters

-Because his baby is hurting

-So he curls up with Levi and rubs his hands up and down Levi's arm, that is under his neck, and hums a tune until Levi goes to sleep

-And when Levi wakes up and goes to the kitchen there is a new cup sitting on the counter with a new carton of milk in the fridge and a new box of tea bags next to the cup, with a note reading 'Levi's. Don't touch.'

-End my suffering


End file.
